Waffles
by MakaiOfDoom
Summary: Hinata woke up and decided to eat breakfast in the forest, what will happen ? O O Lol, a slightly Hinata x Tobi story.
1. Chapter 1

"Mhmm.. Hungry.."

"Need something.. Sweet"

"And crunchy"

With these words Hinata woke from her dream.

Maybe breakfast in the forest, yes, that was what she wanted. A nice and relaxing breakfast with the nature.

She got out of bed with a smile on her lips, heading for the bathroom.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Hinata-sama, are you awake?" Neji stood outside Hinatas room.

"Ye-yeah.. Just a minute.." With a T-shirt halfway over her head, she answered the door.

"Ahh.. Neji-niisan, ohayo" She greeted him

"Ohayo, what will you be doing today ? You talked about training yesterday." Neji said rather cold.

"Hai, can we meet later ? I have something to do first. That is if you don't mind" Hinata looked at Neji with a sweet smile.

"Uhm.. Sure.. I'm meeting Tenten soon by the way" Neji tried to smile but it looked a little weird.

Then he left a little bit more relaxed than before, after they got older they had become good friends.

She walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

A quick flash from her dream hit her, WAFFLES ! She had dreamt about waffles, nice hot delicious waffles.

After an hour the picnic basket was packed and she was ready to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello there.

This is my first and all, it's just a little introduction.

The first chap is kind of boring, but it's only a sweet little story to get me started.. :D

Ohh, and the japanese words:

Ohayo = Goodmorning

Hai = Yes

(I hope that is the correct words. If it's not, please, tell me)

Hope you like ! R&R, please. But be kind if there are any flames, thank you.

All Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2

She headed for the door, basket swinging from her arm. Her hand was inches from reaching the door knob when..

"Hinata" It was her father, her heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Hai father ?" She turned on her heals to face him. He hesitated a bit before continuing.

"Where are you going ?" He had a serious expression on his face, like always, cold.

"Um I..I'm.." She looked at the basket, remembering. "I'm going outside to enjoy my breakfast."

"Don't be gone too long" And by that he turned and walked down the hallway, probaly searching for his other daughter.

She breathed out. Luck was what had just happened, he'd let her go without further questions or commands. This was weird, she stod there frozen for a half minute thinking with a deep fold in her forehead. A last she decided to get back to her plan.

Her smile grew bigger as she walked out the door, sunbeams hitting her face and making her hair sparkle in different shades of blue.

***

There, that spot was perfect. A nice clearing in the thick carpet of green, the sun shined down through holes in the tree tops, a big old curled tree stod just at the end of the light.

Hinata sat down and placed the basket besides her. She leaned her back against the old tree and sighed. This was nice, no actually, this was wonderfull! She giggled a little and closed her eyes, taking in the fresh air and feeling the morning mist.

After a little silence, Hinata heard her stomack rumble. _Ahh I totally forgot the food !  
_

_Mhmm ! _Was the only thing she could think about when she took the first bite of a delicious golden waffle.

A twig snapped somewhere in between the trees.

* * *

Here you go, chap. 2 ! I'm sorry it took me so long but I kinda lost the desire to write, sorry ! BUT I'm back on track and hoping that I'll get this story done before the desire disapeares again. XD  
Thank you all, hope you enjoy.

All Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 3

He was lost.. And he knew it. Tobi muffled his cry as he turned around himself in circles and tired to recognise something, anything !

"ITACHI SEMPAI ! ITACHI SEMPAI ! WHERE ARE YOU ? Tobi is lost, Tobi can't find you." A sad expression spread across Tobi's face, hidden behind the mask, when no answer occured  
_Lost lost lost, why must Tobi always get lost ! _

Going around, he looked for Itachi, who had been at his side, well or infront of him, just a minute ago. Tobi had stopped up to look at a butterfly, a pretty little yellow butterfly that is. He just had to try and catch it and then and in a moment of disapointment because the butterfly flew away, Itachi was gone.

It was still early and Tobi was hungry, he hadn't gotten any breakfast because instead of sitting nicely at the table in the hide outs kitchen, he had been running around trying to avoid Deidara Sempais anger. Tobi had borrowed a little clay, it was only a little ! But Deidara sempai had still chased him around screaming something like _how many times have I told you to stay out of my room un!! _and _don't steal my clay baka, it's not something for little kids un !._

Walking around in his own thoughts, he didn't see the tree right in front of him. BAM and Tobi was on the forest floor. He cried out a loud OW and silently, sobbing, he stood up and started calling for Itachi sempai once more when suddenly a smell off fresh baked waffles hit him straight in the face. Yes, he could actually remember the exact smell of waffles as he could with pancakes.. And ice cream.. And different kinds of candy. One of Tobis extraordinary gifts.

Following the smell he came to a little clearing and stading in the shadows of a big tree he saw a really pretty girl sitting at the foot of a tree and silently nibbling on a waffle.

***

Alarms went of in her head, she had felt the strange chacra some time ago but had hoped that who ever it was would just go the other way, _not that lucky huh, _she whispered to herself.  
Little veins around her eyes appeared.

"Wh-who ever you are I know that you are there so..Come out !" _Brave, Hinata, just be brave._

She _had_ gotten braver over the last couple of years and her fighting skills _had_ improved very much. Maybe not the best ninja yet but still.. She was proud of herself and that was what mattered.

It was mostly after she and Neji started talking and became good friends, he had helped her a lot with the training and such. It was nice to finally have someone on her side, also, after that her father and sister had started to accept her more. So it was going better at home and therefore also better in the life outside. Even though she hadn't gotten completely over the stuttering, it had gotten better and would soon be gone. She hoped.  
She had more real friends now, not only Kiba and Shino, god forbid that they weren't enough, they had helped her a lot and was her dearest friends for life.

Waiting in her fighting position a man stepped out from behind the shadows of the tree left to her. He was looking down in his scarf so she couldn't see his face.  
Holding her breath she studied his outfit but didn't find any weapons or anything. Then a soft sob could be heard and she realised it came from the full grown (she assumed by the high and built of the body) black haired man.

Hinata froze, what was she supposed to do ?! She had no trainingskills whatsoever with sobbing strangers. And not AT ALL with sobbing men ! No adult man ever cried, it was a sign of weakness and that was not tolerated in the world of ninjas. Who was this weird man and why was he approaching her ?

She blinked her eyes a few times, comfused but still on full guard. She opened her mouth to say something but fell silent.

Suddenly he looked up, some kind of orange mask with a spiral pattern covered his face, this made Hinata even more nervous.

***

Through the hole in his mask Tobi saw wide lavender orbs staring at him. He paused for a moment and stared back. The sun shined down in a beam on Hinatas head and made her hair sparkle deep blue, Tobi was fascinated. Soon he had forgotten all about Itachi and their mission and took a step forward.

"Hello !" you could almost see the excitement in a glow around him, all tears gone. He waited expectating for an answer.

***

"..Hi.." Her voice was low almost a whisper, she was being careful. _Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe I should just leave. _Her fingers poked together while she thought, still staring at the strange man who had just said the most happyful hello she had heard in a long time.

"Tobis name is Tobi ! And Tobi is a good boy ! Tobi sees that shiney blue haired girl has waffles."  
She could see him eyeing her breakfast by the simple turn of his head.  
Hinata decided to work this out by herself, afterall so far he seemed harmless but then again, maybe it was fake.

This man acted very childlike so the first thing she thought was _Just be nice like wiht kids. _It was her nature since birth so it didn't take much efford. She would try, it was not like she had anything better to do.

"Y-You seem hungry and to be honest I made way to many waffle for myself so I'd be happy to s-share some of them." She forced a smile and the man seemed to lighten up more. If that was even possible.

He quickly walked over and placed himself, cross legged on the ground on the opposite side of where Hinata had sitten earlier.  
Looking at him sitting so innocently there and humming a tune of his own she still felt slightly more relaxed. _Surely doesn't seem like an act.._  
She shook her head and sat down with her legs under her on the otherside quickly placing a plate with 3 waffles infront of him.

_Just get it overwith, it'll be fine. _Her breathing quickened a bit when she _tried _to calm herself down.  
He seemed to notice as he looked up while stuffing a piece of waffle under his mask. With a mouth full of food he mumbled something.

"Ish oway, Twobi wont hwurt pwetty giwl. Twobi twinks waffes dewicious ! "  
She could almost see the grin in her head that she knew he was looking at her with.

"S-So Tobi-san, was something wrong before?" She might as well get some information out of him, she was pretty close to the village so if anything happened she would have some info.

"Tobi got lost and walked into a tree" he pointed to the upper part of his mask and another piece of waffle was stuffed in. Hinata giggled. There was something about his childlike behaviour that amused her, not in any mean way though.

"W-well that's not so good, who did you get lost from?" She didn't know if she was pushing it right there but surely hoped she didn't. She nervousness increased a bit more.

"Tobi was with Ita-" Suddenly his head snapped up and looked at something to the right that Hinata couldn't see. _Uh oh. _She stared in teh same direction but didn't detect any movement or sound.

"Tobi has to go now ! Thanks you for the waffles, Tobi liked them very much !" He quickly leaned over and gave Hinata a quick hug. She was frozen. Jumping up while grinning he began to walk the same way he had looked but turned slightly.

"Tobi does not know your name ! You have to tell Tobi !" He looked like someone who really needed to pee while he kept glancing to his left.

Hinata stood up and said her name.  
"H-hinata. My name is Hinata." Her hand raised and she waved back, unconsiously.

"Pretty name ! BYE"

Then he was gone. Hinata stod in a daze, looking at the spot he had been in just 2 seconds ago. _Well that was weird.  
_

She smiled, it had been a good day afterall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DONE ! I finally finished it ! xD As I said it was just a little cute story I hoped you enjoyed. ^_^  
Thank you so much to the few reviews they kept me going.  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes  
Bye for now and hopefully you will see more to me on here.

All Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
